


Sokai: Kairi's Dream

by NiallWrites



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Keyblade Wielder Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallWrites/pseuds/NiallWrites
Summary: Super short angsty drabble involving Kairi and Dr Facilier from Princess and the Frog, who shows her that he might be able to give her what she wants.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Sokai: Kairi's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I should prolly mention before you start reading is that I really just wrote this as a one-off thing. Therefore, the start is a little abrupt and I'm sorry for that, but I guess just imagine Kairi's already been involved in most of the story of PatF. Idk just enjoy the thing lmao

“Kairi!” Tiana called, tossing Facilier’s charm into the air and kicking it to Kairi. Kairi caught it, the tip of her keyblade enveloping itself in an orb of light she used to ward off the shadows, keeping them from even getting close. However, even after keeping them at bay, Kairi found herself in a spiral of bright, colourful smoke. When her vision cleared, she no longer felt the cold night air of the graveyard; instead, she felt a warm, golden sunlight. She looked around to find herself on the Destiny Islands. A lone, red hooded figure stood at the shore, his familiar brown, spiky hair swaying slightly in the wind. Kairi’s heart skipped a beat. ‘Could it be…’ she thought. As much as she wanted to believe it was him, a part of her stayed grounded, stayed doubting. She trusted that part of her, keeping her rooted to her spot.

“You miss him, Kairi?” a familiarly snide voice asked. Kairi turned to see Facilier hiding in the shade of a palm tree, rubbing his thumb and index finger together. Kairi raised her keyblade.

“Now you just hold on there, missy,” Facilier chuckled, conjuring a card in his hand, “you should know the kind of power I hold by now. You know, the  _ wish-granting variety. _ ”

Kairi’s eyes widened slightly at his words, at which Facilier only continued to chuckle, “I know just what you’re thinking. And you’re right. Just give me that little charm there and I’ll bring him right back. No strings attached.” he explained, holding out a hand.

Kairi’s mouth was agape as her mind rushed to think of what to do. Facilier’s words struck her sharply. She couldn’t shake the thought of finally having a chance to have him back. Facilier leaned in close.

He turned her head, speaking right into her ear, “Sora… It’s a real shame for him… He sure paid the price… And it was  _ all. For. You. _ ” he said. As they were looking at him, Sora began to turn to them. Kairi only caught a glimpse of his smiling face before crying “NO!” and throwing the charm to the ground as hard as she could. It shattered, the island around them turning back to the graveyard.

“N-no, no! Please!” Facilier pleaded as Kairi crumbled to the ground. She heard a haunting melody along with Facilier begging for his life, though none of it mattered. She began to cry, her own sobbing drowning out the commotion around her as she slammed a fist on the ground. A moment later, all sound subsided apart from Kairi’s sobbing.

Tiana hopped over to her. “Kairi…” she said in a worried tone as she approached her. However, upon seeing a distant clock tower reading a quarter to midnight, she had to begin to hop away once again, though not without a reluctant, apologetic “Sorry.”

It was a good few minutes of sobbing before Kairi finally sat up, though her eyes were still brimming with tears. She wiped them as best she could, still frowning as she thought about what Facilier had shown her. He’d truly overwhelmed her. She was lucky to have sporadically thought to destroy the charm in the heat of the moment. Still, that hardly stopped the impact of what she’d seen. It shook her how easily Facilier got into her head, her heart even. Everything he said was true. Seeing Sora again, being with him again was all Kairi wanted. So many times, she thought she’d succeeded, only for the crushing feeling of being torn apart from him to come running back. She fell back, unable to resist sobbing heavily once again as she looked up to the sky. The evening star stuck out; Tiana had mentioned it a few times now. She reached up to it before clasping her hands over her chest. She closed her eyes, letting thoughts of him fill her mind. She thought about his unbreakable spirit, his optimistic determination, his perfect, uplifting smile. It made her tear up more and more with every second.

“Please…” she whimpered, tears running down her cheek, “I just wanna see him again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. I know I said this last time, but this was *another* spur of the moment thing, this time inspired by this HMK tweet (https://twitter.com/HMKilla/status/1235274854447935488?s=19). I also rewatched Princess and the Frog today and couldn't help but think about it and so here we are lol


End file.
